


Hyper Danganronpa I.4: Determination, Devotion, Death

by RinkahBestGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, lots of death, major danganronpa spoilers for the entire franchise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkahBestGirl/pseuds/RinkahBestGirl
Summary: A new Killing Game begins in the worn down ruins of Hope's Peak Academy. Follow the point of view of three students from Class 77-C as they do their best to survive this cruel, twisted game.Major Spoilers for Danganronpa within! Do not read if you haven't finished the series!





	1. Chapter 0: Awakening- Part 1: The Beginning

??? POV 

I find myself in a dark, tight space. It’s nothing new in my line of work, but it’s still uncomfortable.

The first thing I do is try to move my arms. Seems those are free. Then, I try to move my legs. Nothing binding me, there, either. I move my arms around, feeling what I can. The familiar feeling of cold metal embraces my finger tips. I push against the walls surrounding me, and hear a faint creaking noise. I’ve found my exit.

The sound of a locker slamming open echoes an empty room. I stumble out of the locker, clenching my head. It takes all of my willpower to keep myself on my feet, but I somehow manage. Once I’ve cleared my head, I begin to examine my surroundings. 

It’s a fairly typical locker room, if not a bit worn down. It reminds me of the type you’d see in a high school… High school? That’s right…

I began to recall what had happened to me before waking up here. I had somehow been scouted out from overseas to a very prestigious high school… Hope’s Peak Academy. Only the best of the best were even considered, and only the most elite among them were allowed in. I had arrived in Japan just last week, ready to begin my high school life here… 

Forgive me. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is **Jason Quinn**. I’m an American, born and raised. I’m 16 years old, and I have one brother, and one sister. My life is fairly average, with one exception. I’m an amazing detective.

I solved my first homicide at the age of 9. Since then, I’ve been working secretly with my local police agencies to solve mysteries. It’s probably not morally right to have a minor exposed to so many gruesome cases, but, I’m good at it, and I can’t just let injustices stand while I have the power to solve them. 

I guess the police force wasn’t as good at keeping me as their little secret as they wanted to be, though. Last summer, I received a letter, no, that’s not right. I received an invitation. An invitation to attend the famous Hope’s Peak Academy, as the **Ultimate Detective.** I would be in Class 77-C, with fifteen other students.

Today was meant to be my first day. My last memory was just outside of the school. I had gotten off the phone with my brother, who had wished me good luck with my new school life. I remembered stepping into the building and then… Nothing. As if there was a blank space in my memories. 

I’m pulled back to reality by the sound of a nearby locker rumbling. I quickly deduce I’m not alone, and move to free my fellow captive. The locker door opens, and a girl in a black school uniform falls into my arms. She seems to be unconscious. I’ve never been the strongest person, but, I’m not exactly out of shape, either. I move her to a nearby bench, and begin investigating. 

Besides my own locker, and the one that the redheaded girl just fell out of, there are fourteen other lockers open. If each of them had a person inside of it at some point, that would mean there were sixteen of us in total. I quickly begin to theorize what this could mean, as I continue to explore the room.

I stop myself in front of a mirror. I look at my reflection for a bit. My hair is long and brown, and my skin is a shade darker than most of the people I’ve met here, but, being half hisapnic, that’s to be expected. My glasses are thin lenses, helping me see long distances. My shirt is rather plain. It’s a nice, seafoam green, with a simple shell on it. My jeans are fairly plain, too. The only thing standout about my uniform is my long, white lab coat, which I wear for no reason, other than personal preference. Not that I’d ever admit that.

**https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/436504089535447052/641038565651906583/CG1.png**

Overall, my appearance is more or less how I expected it to be… yet something isn’t quite right. I feel like I look… older than I should. I look at my reflection from a few more angles, and hum to myself. I decide that I’m probably still just waking up, and that I can think more about it later. I move to the redheaded girl who’s still asleep on the bench, and slowly try to shake her awake…

==POV Change==

Redheaded Girl’s POV

My eyes slowly flutter open. The light of the worn down room causes me to grimace ever so slightly, but it’s not long before I’m back on my feet. I look around the locker room, and notice a boy in a long white coat standing over me.

“Hello there… um… I’m not in the wrong locker room, am I?”

Jason: “...What are you talking about?”

“This isn’t the men’s locker room, is it?” 

I can feel my face redden slightly, as I avert eye contact. 

Jason: “Is that a joke? There are other things to worry about right now.”

“No! It’s just, I don’t want to be expelled on my first day, you know?”

Jason: “You’re a student here?”

“I think. The last thing I remember was entering the academy… Then, I woke up on this bench.”

Jason: “I see… You wouldn’t happen to be a student of Class 77-C, would you?”

“I am. How did you know?”

Jason: “...Sixteen lockers. Sixteen students in Class 77-C. The last thing both of us remember was entering Hope’s Peak Academy for our first day, but then we blacked out, and woke up here. If I had to guess, I’d say the others are somewhere in this building.”

“That makes sense…”

Jason: “Of course, that’s all just speculation. There are several other possibilities that are just as or more likely.”

“Uh… R-right. Forgive me. I should introduce myself. My name is **Hibiki. Hibiki Shimizu.** It’s nice to meet you.”

Jason: “I see. I am Jason Quinn. The Ultimate Detective. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Right. Ultimates… What was my talent again?”

Jason: “You don’t remember?”

I shake my head at him.

Jason: “Shouldn’t it be obvious? We’re scouted here for a reason. Because we’re the best of the best. Surely, you must have a talent. Something you’re better than anyone else at.”

“I… don’t know. I guess I’m pretty good at math.”

The boy shoots me an irritated look. 

“Right. It’s probably not that. I guess I’m also pretty good at helping people?”

Jason: “You “guess”?”

“Huh?”

Jason: “If your talent was related to that, you wouldn’t “guess”. You’d say it with more confidence… But, that’s not important right now. For now, let’s check the remaining lockers for anyone else.”

I nod at him, and we do so. It takes a few minutes, but we open the remaining lockers in the room. All of them are empty.

Jason: “Well, that was a waste of time.”

“Look on the bright side! It means that nobody else besides us, and maybe the people in the lockers that opened before we woke up are here!”

Jason: “And how, exactly, is that the bright side?”

“Well, if this is something bad, then, it means less people are in danger. And if it’s something good, it just means we get to enjoy it on a more personal level!” 

I pump my fists at him, trying to encourage him. He sighs, rubs his neck, and looks at the ground.

Jason: “Let’s g-”

He’s cut off by the speakers in the roof turning on. Static fills the room for a few seconds, before a voice begins to speak. It’s feminine. Almost childlike.”

???: “H-Hewwo? Hewwo? Stuwdents?”

Jason: “...Is this some kind of joke?”

“I think it’s cute.”

???: “Um… Pwease meet in the gymnasium… It’s vewy im-paw-tant! Pupupupu…”

The speakers go quiet.

Jason: “...”

“...”

Jason: “...”

“...I guess we should… do that, huh?”

Jason: “I was told this school was unique, but I didn’t quite expect this.”

He sighs, but moves to open the door for me. I bow, and exit the room.


	2. Chapter 0: Awakening- Part 2: Fateful Encounter

We step out of the locker room, and look around. Rubble clutters the hallway. The windows are boarded up, and the floor is exposed in several places. The entire place looks like it’s falling apart.

Jason: “I don’t think this is part of orientation.”

It’s hard to tell if that was meant to be a joke. He speaks very stoically, and his face doesn’t emote all that much, either.

“So, what do you think is going on?”

Jason: “Hopefully we’ll find out soon. Watch your step. The ground doesn’t exactly look stable.”

I look down at the floor. Sure enough, it looks like it could give out at any moment. I carefully step over a gap.

Jason: “I guess that means we’re not on the ground floor. I’ve got no idea which direction the gym could be.”

He places a hand on his chin, and hums to himself.

“We could each go in on direction?”

Jason: “Absolutely not. I don’t trust this building’s architecture. If a roof collapses on one of us, we could get buried in rubble. We should stick together. If we go the wrong way, we’ll simply turn around.”

He speaks with a certain kind of authority that makes me not want to argue with him. I take a look at the floor, and notice something.

“Hey! Jason! Check it out! Footprints!”

I point at several footprints on the floor. They’re faint, but noticeable. Several different sizes and styles, too.

“I guess everyone went that way?”

Jason: “Not a bad deduction. Let’s go that way, then.”

We turn the corner, and notice some stairs at the end of the hallway. We begin our descent.

Once we find ourselves on the first floor, we are greeted with a strange man, standing in the middle of the hallway, as if he were waiting for us.

**https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/436504089535447052/641039056423092275/0-cocky.png**

White Haired Boy: “Lady and Gentleman! Boy and Girl of similar looking ages! Man and Woman of this strange building! Welcome! I trust you’ve gathered your bearings enough to retain information?”

“Huh?”

Jason: “What are you on about?”

White Haired Boy: “After you first wake up, it can be hard to retain information. I’m beginning to understand what’s going on here, but I’m not fond of repeating myself. I’m asking if you’re lucid enough to retain any information I relay unto you.”

“Huh? Oh, I guess we’re… awake, yeah.”

White Haired Boy: “Let’s talk and walk. The rest of us are gathered in the gym.”

I look to Jason, and nod. We decide to follow the boy.

“So, are you another Ultimate?”

White Haired Boy: “I am not just another Ultimate! I am the greatest showman who ever lived! The one man circus! The great! The illustrious! **Shun Kobayashi**, of Kobayashi’s Circus! The **Ultimate Acrobat!**”

“Oh! I’ve heard of them! They’re the most popular traveling group of performers in all of the eastern hemisphere! Their shows sell out within seconds of tickets being sold!”

Shun: “Que magnifique! Nothing makes me happier than knowing that my performances bring a smile to people’s faces! But enough about me, how about you two introduce yourselves?”

“I’m Hibiki Shimizu. I don’t remember my Ultimate Talent, but, I hope that we can get along.”

Jason: “Jason Quinn. Ultimate Detective. If something bad happens, don’t feel guilty for relying on me.”

Shun: “Wonderful! What a useful person to have in this dreadful scenario! It’s an escape act not even I have figured out.”

Jason: “Escape act?”

Shun: “Can’t you tell? We’re trapped here… **within what was once Hope’s Peak Academy.**”

“...?”

Jason: “...?”

Shun: “I had been in this building once before, and I’m certain. This is, or was Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Jason: “What? That’s impossible. I was just outside, and it didn’t look to be in such a state of disrepair.” 

“Yeah, that’s right! Hope’s Peak Academy couldn’t be… like this.” 

Shun: “I believe in due time, you two will come to accept that the impossible is merely improbable here.” 

He twirls his cane, and bows before motioning for us to follow him.

==POV Change==

Shun’s POV

With who I assume to be the last two members of my class in hand, I make my way towards the gym. I’ve taken on the temporary role of leader in this situation, as I am the one with the most experience. Naturally, someone as talented as I can keep everyone under control.

“Tell me something, you two…” 

Jason: “What is it?”

“Have you looked at your reflections recently?”

Jason’s face wavers a bit. Hibiki just looks confused.

Hibiki: “No, why? Is there something in my hair?”

Jason: “...No. It’s more than that. I saw my own reflection, and something was off. I looked…”

“Older?”

Jason nods at me.

“When you spend as much time making sure you look good enough to perform as I, you memorize your face quite well. And I must say, I look a tad older than I remember.”

Jason: “You’re sharper than you look, Clown Boy.”

“Clown? I am no mere clown.”

I bow, and tip my hat.

“I am the entire circus.”

Jason rolls his eyes, but Hibiki covers her mouth, giggling. Got one. Now I just need to crack this hard boiled detective. Let the mind games commence.

We exit the dorms, and arrive at the school grounds, soon enough, we find ourselves in the gym, surrounded by 13 other students.

**https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/436504089535447052/641038574313144320/CG2.png**

Black Haired Boy: “H-Hibiki?”

One of the students I had woken up earlier runs to Hibiki.

Hibiki: “Haruto? What are you doing here!? You look so much older!”

Haruto: “I’m a student here! And you look older too!”

Yes. This was **Haruto Shiratori**. The **Ultimate Neurosurgeon**. It seemed that he and Ms Shimizu were already acquainted. But above all else, the way they spoke to each other confirmed my suspicions. We had all aged, not enough that it would be immediately obvious. If I had to guess… two or three years worth of memories were gone.

???: “Hewwo? Hewwo evewybunny?”

An annoyingly babyish voice spoke from behind the podium located in the center of the gym’s stage. All sixteen of us turned to face the speaker, but there was nothing but a stuffed bear.

???: “Stuwudents? Awe you thewe? Hewwo? Pwease wespond to me!”

Hooded Girl: “Is that stuffed animal fuckin’ talkin?”

Beanie Wearing Girl: “In OwO speak?”

Girl in Glasses: “What speak?”

Boy with Goatee: “This feels like the opening scene of a bad horror movie…”

Boy in a Surgical Mask: “What is the purpose of this? Who are you? Where are we?”

Stuffed Bear?: “Attention stuwudents! I am youw head mastew! Kibokuma!”

Jason: “You’re kidding, right?”

Kibokuma: “Nope! I’m bear-y sewious! I want you aww to go to youw dowms! weft a gift fow aww of youwu!”

A glare is shared among everyone in the room. We decide to give in to our curiosity, and head to our dorm rooms.

I open the door. My room is… personalized. The carpet is a regal purple and red. The bed in the middle is a polka dotted red and white, with silk sheets. The walls are striped with a red and white color scheme, looking like a circus tent. A whip used for animal taming sits on the wall. Some rings, playing cards, and other tools of my trade sit within a box by my bedside.

Everything within the room screams “Shun Kobayashi”... Save one thing. On my bed, lies a strange looking tablet. I pick it up, and turn it on. The screen blinks to life, and I see a picture of my face.

Shun Kobayashi  
Age: 19  
Date of Birth: July 30th  
Blood Type: AB  
Height: 5’9  
Weight: 120 lbs  
Likes: Entertaining People  
Dislikes: Pendulums

I read the report card a few more times. I find it odd. Last I checked, I was 16… And more than that, my date of birth…

I put that to the side, and look at some of the tabs on the device. 

Student Profile… Map… Settings… School Rules… Homework… 

I tap on the “School Rules” tab.

Rule 1- Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule 2- "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule 3- With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule 4- Violence against headmaster Kibokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule 5- More rules are to be added as the semester progresses! UwU!  
Note that breaking any of these rules will be grounds for punishment!

Punishment? These rules fill me with a strange sense of dread, for reasons I can’t quite put my finger on.

I look at the “Homework” tab.

Assignment: Pwease intwoduce youwsewves to youw cwassmates! UmU! When you’ve aww made fwiends, wet me knowo, and we can begin cwass!

I spend a few moments trying to decipher this obnoxiously cute style of typing. It seems my first assignment is to introduce myself to my fellow classmates. Simple enough, I suppose…


End file.
